Second Chance
by jamesthomas2929
Summary: Tsukune just barely passef the high school entrance exam, he now lives with his cousin enjoying peaceful studying when one night he tries to stop a burglar. He is given a choice live, or die... what does he chose?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Chapter 1: The Choice

Authors Note: Hello dear readers of mine, I have came up with a new idea for a story. I do apologize if my other story 'The sound of laughter' did not take off, the idea was there but the inspiration ran out. I have had this idea in my head for a while now and seeing as I haven't done a MokaxTsukune fanfic I thought it would be nice. I'm giving a warning now, this isn't the nicest story in the world and far from the best so don't hate it right away!

Tsukune Aono, his life was never more regular then it is at this moment in time. He sits in his high school class room and is paying attention to his teacher. When in middle school he only barely passed his high school entrance exam, ever since then he had been working hard to do better in school, even if it meant leaving his family for four years while he completed high school. The school he had gotten accepted to was the same one that his cousin Kyoko had gotten into. The school was to far away from his home so he was welcome with open arms to stay with his cousin at her apartment.

He didn't have a lot of time when school was over so everyday when school _did_ end he would stay after and study his brains out at the school library. He had left all of his friends at his old middle school anyway, the only friend he really had was his cousin. Tsukune was paying attention to his teacher and was writing down notes as he talked, he was probably the only student who paid that much attention.

Kyoko wasn't in his class, she was in a different grade then him, she was one year over him. She didn't like it when he studied, Tsukune was a free kind of person when he studied it was almost like his soul was dying a little on the inside so when lunch time came she would rescue him from his books and would eat with him. The bell rang for lunch time and the students all felt at ease as they began to socialize and leave the classroom. Tsukune looked at all of the kids as they laughed and smiled, it brought a warm feeling to him but he couldn't be distracted.

"Alright, put the book down and lets eat!", two homemade box lunches were dropped on Tsukune's desk. Looking up Tsukune saw Kyoko, she grabbed the book that he was holding tightly in his hands and pulled it away. "Hey, I was reading that!", Tsukune yelled as he desperately reached for his book but to no avail. Two girls that were sitting a couple desks away from Tsukune and Kyoko were talking about them, "Do you think they are dating?" Kyoko blushed as she sat down and handed Tsukune his lunch box. "I heard they are cousins, maybe they are into that kinda stuff..." The girls talked and Tsukune looked at Kyoko.

Ever since Tsukune started at the school people have been talking about them, she made his lunch and she even went out of her way to eat lunch with him everyday. The two girls giggled as they talked and Kyoko couldn't help but blush, they were cousins and she didn't have THOSE sort of feelings for him. Yet when others talked about it she sort of couldn't help but see Tsukune in a different sort of light. "This is delicious!", Tsukune had already opened his food. Tsukune was just as far away from the girls as Kyoko was so he had to have heard them.

The smile on his face made Kyoko feel better, he was so care free even when he heard people gossip about him. "Yeah it is, who do you think made it!" Kyoko said as she opened her lunch box and began eating. Hell, let those people talk all they want. Tsukune had heard the people talking but he didn't have any time or energy to worry about what people think, if he only barely passed his high school entrance exam then what happens when it comes to college?

"Listen, Kyoko, thank you for doing helping me with everything.", Tsukune was scraping off what little rice was left into his mouth. "Letting me stay with you, helping me relax when I study to much..", Tsukune put his lunch box on his table and smiled as he looked at Kyoko with food all over his face. "And especially making me lunches ahh... " Tsukune leaned back in his seat as he held his stomach. Kyoko leaned forward and used her chop sticks to pick off a little piece of rice from Tsukune's face. She put it to her mouth and ate it, Tsukune was a little surprised and he leaned back a little to far.

He fell backwards in his chair and landed on the ground with everyone looking at him. Kyoko leaned over the desk to look at what he had done and couldn't help but begin to laugh at him. "Hahaha, idiot!", Kyoko said as she pointed her finger at Tsukune and laughed like the tomboy she is.

XXXXXXXXX

"Well don't stay to late alright?", Tsukune had made his way to the library after school had ended. She had walked with him to the library and was headed home after that. Tsukune dug his face into as many books as he could everyday after school just to feel like he was doing some sort of good. "Tsukune, I see your staying after school today as well.", A girl asked as she walked into the library and sat down at Tsukune's table. This girl was the class rep for Tsukune's class, she was one of the smart ones that usually stayed after school with Tsukune and helped him study. She was rather cute but Tsukune could never remember her name so he just went with class rep.

She wore a pair of square glasses and had long blond hair that was always tied up in a pony tail. "Yeah, I guess its kinda a habit, you know..", Tsukune said smiling as he put his arm behind his head. "Why are you here, you have amazing grades you don't need to study.", Tsukune grabbed his book and began to copy things from the book into a notebook. "If I don't stay, you'll never know when to go home." The class rep was really nice and it was true, Tsukune liked to stay as long as he could after school so that he could get as much done as he possibly could.

They had talked and studied for about three hours after school was over and they had finally decided to go home. Tsukune waved goodbye to the class rep as she began to walk her own way, he began to walk to the apartment complex that he lived at with Kyoko but as he walked he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. "Hello?", he answered normally but he knew who it was. "Hey Tsukune will you stop by the store and pick up some milk, we are all out and we need it for the morning.", Kyoko was already home and was in her pajamas walking around her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home right now I will just stop at the market by the apartment.", Tsukune hung his phone up and put it in his pocket before Kyoko had even gotten a chance to say goodbye. Tsukune walked down the dark street and had his head buried in his book as he made his way to the store that was only a little distance away from their apartment. The street lights were turning on as he walked past them, he had finally reached the store after walking for another couple of minutes.

He put his book away in his book bag and began to walk into the store, as he walked in a man walked out of the store. This man was wearing a gray beanie and a torn up old jacket, he looked like a bum and gave Tsukune such a dirty look. Tsukune had the same future as this man if he didn't do excellent in high school. Tsukune walked in the store and made his way over to the frozen section where the milk was, he opened the frozen door handle and pulled out a half-gallon of milk.

He paid for the milk and left the store finally being able to go home after his long day at school and studying so much. He began to walk home and didn't have his book out so he was looking around, it was a really beautiful night and it was so cool. "Help!", the loud sound of the cry for help pierced Tsukune's ears and he looked across the street.

There was a girl with long pink hair and a strange uniform on, she was pulling a box away from a man. The same man that had bumped into Tsukune when he entered the store, "Hey, hey leave her alone!" Tsukune dropped the milk on the ground and ran over to help the girl. "Just let go already!", The bum yelled as he pulled the box away from the girl. Tsukune ran as fast as he could and when he reached the bum he rammed him with his shoulder.

The bum let go of the box and the girl fell backwards. The bum looked up at Tsukune who was helping the girl off her feet and pointed something at him, "Hey kid, give me the box!" Tsukune looked over at the bum, a gun was pointed at Tsukune's chest and the bums hands were shaking. Tsukune took a deep breath as he helped the girl off her feet, it was almost as if things were slowing down as Tsukune looked at the gun that was pointed at him.

The bum stood up and grabbed onto the box, the girl let the box go and the bum stopped pointing the gun at Tsukune to grab the box. Right when the gun was lowered Tsukune felt his blood rush back into his body, Tsukune jumped at the bum and pulled the box away from him. They fell to the ground and the gun fired, the bum backed away slowly and then stood up and ran away. Tsukune slowly stood up and began to walk back over to the pink haired girl.

"I think.. this is... yours." Tsukune's eyes were beginning to close and he fell to the ground. "Hey!", The girl ran over too him and turned him around, his chest was bleeding. "You've been shot!", The girl said as she put her hand over the bullet hole. _'Is this what its come too, all of that studying, all of my hard work, so that I can die here. Why.. why did this happen?' _Tsukune couldn't help but think of all of the things he had done for his future for it to end right here right now.

"Do you want to live?", The girl was crying and her tears were falling on Tsukune's face. "If you want to live just tell me...", Tsukune was feeling cold his body was loosing so much blood and he knew this was the end. "Y-yes..", Tsukune managed to blurt out his last words before he seeped into the deep sleep that was death...

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune's eyes opened wide, he sat up and looked around. He was laying on the ground where he had been when he was shot. "What happened..", Tsukune looked down at his shirt and there it was, plain as day. A hole was in his shirt and it was covered with blood, it had all really happened. Tsukune stood up slowly, his body was shaking and he was wobbly as he made his way to his apartment. He had been out for about two hours, his body couldn't stop shaking as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He flipped it open and the screen read '10 missed calls, and 35 messages', Tsukune dropped his phone on the ground as he walked into the apartment complex.

He walked up to his apartment on opened the door. As he walked in Kyoko had ran up to him and began to talk, he couldn't hear anything though, he had just been shot, his life had ended. Yet there he was perfectly fine and was now wrapping his arms around Kyoko. He didn't care how, he didn't care why all he knew is that he was alive and had live. Tsukune held on to Kyoko as he made his way to the ground and began to cry.

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this new series, I actually have this one planned out and it is going to be about eight chapters. The basic idea is that Tsukune meets this wonderful amazing girl who saved his life and tried to find out who she is and where she comes from. If you guys like it tell me and I will write more, I guess you could say its a MokaxTsukune fanfic although it gets a little more complicated later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

Chapter 2: A Chance meeting

Authors Note: Hello readers, this story doesn't advance at that fast of a pace but after a while it will pick up. As I said before this story will only be eight chapters, those eight chapters have already been planned out and I try not to change them, anyway Enjoy.

It had been a week, one single week since Tsukune was shot. He had broke down crying with his cousin, he explained everything that had happened from getting shot to waking up and everything in-between. That night Tsukune was taken to the hospital, after talking to a doctor it was confirmed that Tsukune did have scar tissue on his chest where he was shot but it look like it had been healed for at least a couple of years.

It was a strange situation, Tsukune knew that all of it had happened though. He felt the bullet tare thought his skin, it was too real to be some sort of hallucination or a dream. The doctor blamed everything on Tsukune's sleep deprivation. After coming home Tsukune slept in his room until school had came, everyday after school he would go to that spot. The spot where he was shot and had decided to live.

Tsukune was in class now and was starring out the window, he hadn't paid attention since he was shot. "Hey, I guess your still not feeling well.." Kyoko said as she sat down on the other side of his deck. "Huh, what do you mean?", Tsukune asked as he reached his hand over to a lunch box that Kyoko had put on his desk. "Well, your not studying so something must be wrong." Tsukune smiled a little bit and just ignored what she was talking about. He had went to that place every day after school and even stopped studying, but that was enough he hadn't found one thing to prove that girl existed.

"Don't worry about me, it's nothing.", Kyoko watched as her cousin ate the food that she prepared him. "How about after school we go do something fun like.. I don't know karaoke?" Tsukune looked up at his cousin as she pretended her chop sticks had magically become microphone. Tsukune laughed at his cousin, "Maybe some other time, I think I am going to stay after school and study a little." It wasn't much but even hearing that he was going to study made her feel better.

XXXXXX

Kyoko had gone home after school and Tsukune had kept his word and was making his way to the library. He slid open the door to the library and sitting at the table that he usually studied at was the class rep. He walked over to her as she looked up to him and smiled, "Back from the dead, huh?" The class president asked. Tsukune knew she didn't mean to say it, that was just an expression and it didn't bother him. He sat down on the other side of her and opened his books, he was happy to be back studying again. He couldn't help but think about everything that had happened though.

If he would have walked the class rep home, if he would have took his time to buy the milk Kyoko asked for, if he hadn't answered his phone when Kyoko called. All of these things would have prevented what happened to him. He put his hand to his chest, how did she save him?

"Tsukune are you alright?", The Class rep asked as she moved her hand over to his. "I-I have to leave..", Tsukune grabbed his books and ran out of the library. He didn't stop running, there was no way in hell that this was going leave his head. Tsukune didn't stop running until he had gone back to where everything had happened.

He took deep breaths as he looked at the red drops of blood that stained the concrete. Where was this girl, the one who saved his life and somehow disappeared from this world. Tsukune sat there for an hour or two before he went home. Just like before the girl didn't show up, she was no where in sight Tsukune had lost hope of finding her.

XXXXXX

"Tsukune, if your awake I want you to know your food is on the counter..", Tsukune had went home and went straight to his room. Kyoko leaned on his door and slowly ran her hand down it, Tsukune was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it. Tsukune was already asleep and he couldn't hear her.

His dream was the same thing it had been for about a week now, he is standing in a dark room and a bullet hits in his chest. Before he falls to the ground, a hand comes to lift him up, this time the dream was a little different though. The hand was attached to the girl, before it was just a hand now he could see her as clear as day, her bubble gum pink hair floated in the strange dream world.

Tsukune sat up and looked around his bedroom, it was night time now and the moonlight illuminated Tsukune's bedroom. He moved off of his bed put his hand on his bullet scar, there was no way he was giving up on this. He didn't get dressed, he opened his door and ran out of it. Kyoko was sitting just outside his room and watched him run out of the apartment. He was already gone before she had a chance to say wait.

It wasn't very far, the place he was headed. The one place he knew made sense, the place where he would find that girl again. He dashed around the last corner, the sight of the mini-market was the sign that he had arrived. Tsukune slowed down to a walk as he made his way to where he was shot. He slowly sat down on the cold concrete, slowly he began to catch his breath. She wasn't here, he should have expected as much. She hadn't been here for the entire week so why would she be here after his dream had changed?

He was too full of hope, "Oh, it's you." Tsukune looked up from his arms which were placed on his knees. He looked up at the one person in the world who could cheer him up. Tsukune stood up quickly and grabbed onto the girls shirt pulling himself up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "You are real..." The girl was blushing and didn't know what was happening. Tsukune just held onto the girl tighter and tighter, just her existence was the only thing that made him believe he wasn't crazy.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had sat down with this girl and they had began to talk, "My name is Moka Akashiya, Thank you very much for what you did for me the other night..", She didn't make very much eye contact with Tsukune and she was very shy. "O-Oh that was nothing... to be honest I think I should be thanking you for what you did for me.." Tsukune put his hand on his chest where he was shot. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive right now.." Tsukune looked up at the Moka, she had her hair covering her eyes and her hands were clenching her cloths tightly.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place..", Moka stood up and smiled at Tsukune with tears just escaping her eyes. "I'm really glad I meet you Tsukune, but please just leave me alone..", Moka turned away from Tsukune and began to walk away. "H-Hey wait!", Tsukune stood up quickly and grabbed Moka's wrist. Tsukune pulled her back and she buried her face in his chest, Tsukune's eyes widened and he looked at the crying girl.

"I'm so glad that your okay...", She hadn't known Tsukune for long so why was she acting like this. Tsukune managed to calm her down a little and they began to walk around. "So, would you mind telling me how you saved me?" Tsukune asked. Moka felt a little nervous talking to him, he was the first human that was so nice to her and the only human who wants to talk to her. "I am a Vampire..", Moka closed her eyes and stopped walking, she was waiting for the torment or the jokes that Tsukune was going to throw her way.

"Well, I guess that makes sense..", Tsukune was looking up at the sky. Moka opened her worried eyes and looked at Tsukune. "You believe me?", Moka asked. Tsukune turned to her with a smile on his face, "Theses no reason not to believe you!" Moka hurried to Tsukune's side and they continued to walk. "So, did you use some sort of vampire power to save me?", Tsukune asked as if he knew something about vampires. Moka stopped once again, "Ahh, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Tsukune asked as he walked back to see if Moka was okay.

She looked up at him and began to laugh, "Hahah, I'm so glad I met a nice person like you.. Tsukune!" he sighed at the fact that she was alright. "Well, you never really died yet you were very close too doing so." Moka said as they continued walking. "I injected you with some of my blood to speed up your healing process, my healed your wound and I left shortly after that." They had walked into a public park and found a bench to sit at, "Oh, what was in that package that the man wanted so badly? Tsukune asked feeling a little uneasy about what she was going to say.

"Well, it was blood packets from home, The school was out and I came to pick so up for them." Tsukune knew he shouldn't have asked what was in the box the Vampire was trying to protect. "Wait, what do you mean school?" Tsukune asked feeling even more uneasy then before. _ 'Don't tell me there is an entire school just for vampires!' _Tsukune thought to himself. How much blood would they go through, that box wouldn't be enough for an entire school would it? "Well, the school I go to of course, its called Youkai Academy and it's is just for yokai like my self!" For some reason she seemed like she was so proud in her school of monsters.

"I shouldn't have asked..", Tsukune said as he looked away from Moka. "U-Um Tsukune could we maybe do this again?" Moka asked, Tsukune blushed as he looked at how cute she was being. She was blushing and looking away from him, she tapped her two index fingers together and looked so CUTE! "What do you mean?", Tsukune asked remembering the fact that she is a vampire. "Hang out like this again." Tsukune was relived that she didn't say something like... _**'Let Me drink you dry, Muahaha' **_"Of course we can!" Tsukune said as he gave a little laugh and put his arm behind his head. "Really?" Moka asked getting close to Tsukune's face.

"I Don't see why not, just don't drain me all the way", Tsukune said joking around. "What was that last part?" Moka asked with a smile on her face. "O-Oh it was nothing.", Tsukune had ended up walking Moka to the place where she was able to go back to her school. Tsukune waved goodbye as Moka disappeared into a long dark tunnel. He smiled as he walked home, the entire time he walked he couldn't help but think about her and the school she goes to.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had made it home and laying on the ground right next to the entrance was his cousin. Kyouko had stayed up for a while making sure he was going to be okay and she must not have been able to take it any longer. Tsukune managed to grab one of his blankets and he threw it over her before going to his room and passing out. Kyouko smiled and pulled Tsukune's blanket closer to her, "Tsukune.."


End file.
